Dengarkan Daddy, Arraseo?
by Queenshi137
Summary: Sungmin ngambek dan Kyuhyun pengen curhat soal masalahnya. Kyumin love story. untuk Joyer and KyuMin shipper from Queen! Boys love. DLDR! Review juseyo enJOY! ONESHOOT


**Dengarkan Daddy, Arraseo?**

Pairing : KyuMin as always^^

Rate : T+ (M for language)

Genre : Romance, humor and little bit drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki. Joyer punya KyuMin dan cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Queen!

Warning : Yaoi! Boys love!Berhubung cerita ff ini milik Queen jadi yang gak suka dan merasa keberatan sama pairing-nya silahkan close tab ini. Tidak diperkenankan untuk melakukan bashing and flame! Eotthe? Gampangkan? Kekeke~ nah, selamat membaca~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN JJANG (^0^)b**

Annyeong... Cho Kyuhyun imnida^^

Kalian sudah pasti kenal kan? Tentu saja! Hey, siapa yang tak kenal dengan maknae Super Junior yang tampan nan rupawan ini eoh, Kkkk~

Na-ah, berhubung hari ini aku sedang 'Free' , aku ingin berbicara sedikit pada kalian semua. Iya, iya, kalian semua! Tak usah pura-pura terkejut seperti itu, Ck! Kalian ini! Jadi dengarkan baik-baik ne! Ada beberapa yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian.

Tapi sebelumnya, aku agak sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah kalian semua. Apa-apaan itu eoh? Memanggilku Daddy dan Ming Mommy? Memangnya Ming Chagi yang melahirkan kalian semua? Aigoo.. bisa jebol holenya(?) melahirkan sebanyak itu, dan lagi little Cho Daddy kalian ini bisa kehilangan rumahnya yang sempit! Andwae! Pelebaran tidak diperkenankan untuk tempat yang satu itu! #apasihDaddy? -_-'

Ya, ya, ya jangan pelototi aku seperti itu! oke, oke, kalian boleh memanggil dan menganggap kami Daddy dan Mommy. Terserah kalian, asal jangan coba berfikir merebut Ming dari ku arrachi? Kalau sampai ketahuan, akan ku cincang habis kalian #smirk

Kalian menamakan diri kalian Joyer bukan? anak-anakku? Ah, Geurom, kalian memang anak-anakku. Jangan lupa bersyukur karena telah diberi Daddy setampan aku Arraseo? Puk..puk..puk..anak baik^^

Cha, jadi begini. Daddy sedang galau. Catat! Galau! Sekali lagi GALAU! Mau tau kenapa? Ini karena Mommy kalian yang montok itu, apa-apaan dia, seenaknya saja tak memberikan Daddy jatah selama tiga hari ini. Benar-benar keterlaluan.. kalau begini terus bagaimana Daddy bisa memberikan kalian saeng baru heh? Aigoo... nae bunny cabutlah hukumanku!

Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian malah mentertawakan Daddy eoh? Wae? Bertanya kenapa? Baiklah.. Daddy akan sedikit cerita. Jadi duduklah dengan tenang dan dengarkan super Daddy kalian ini..

Flashback..

Hari itu aku sedang berkunjung ke gedung SM, sekaligus ingin menjemput Mommy kalian seusai bertemu stylist noona. Saat kami berdua ada di lift menuju lantai dasar, masuklah tiga orang yeoja yang nampak asyik bercerita sendiri. Untung saja aku dan Ming memakai masker dan topi untuk menyamar, jadi mereka tak menyadari kalau kini mereka tengah berada satu lift dengan bintang besar Korea kkk~.

Aku sedikit menarik pinggang Ming chagi agar semakin mendekat. Posisi kami kini ada di pojok belakang sebelah kiri. Tak lama, suara mereka yang cempreng itu mulai membahana(?) di dalam lift..

"Hey kalian tau tidak, Kyuhyun oppa sekarang benar-benar terlihat imut dan manis ne? Pantas saja Siwon oppa begitu menyayangi ukenya. Ahh.. WonKyu memang kereeeen!" What?! Apa dia bilang? Wonkyu? Aku? Dengan Siwon hyung? Si kuda itu? uke? YA! Mau mati rupanya mereka! Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini bukan seorang uke! Aduhh.. mana ada Ming chagia lagi, semoga ia tak marah tuhan T_T

"Benarkah? Menurutku Changkyu lebih real. Mereka sangat dekat tau! Apa kau lupa dengan ucapan Changmin oppa pada Kyuppa di albumnya dulu? Aigoo... so sweet!" Aku makin menggenggam jemari Sungmin ketika mendengar gadis satunya lagi yang berbicara.

"Kalian ini sok tau sekali! Kyuhyun oppa itu bukan uke!" Nah, gadis yang ke-tiga ini baru benar! Enak saja aku dikatai uke -_-', hey, Juniorku sehat dan aku ini ultimate seme tau! Ah.. gadis manis..aku akan berterima ka-

"Dia itu bukan uke karena dia berpacaran dengan Victoria eonnie.. apa kalian tak lihat di akun twitternya mereka sering berfoto bersama?" Ya! Apa-apaan dia? Aku dengan Qian? Yang benar saja! Aigoo..ketiganya benar-benar tak ada yang benar! Mau mati eoh?!

"Kau cukup terkenal rupanya." Aku agak sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan Sungmin. Uwooo... entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak!

"Ani, Wonkyu is the best! Kyuppa milik Siwon!"

"Aniyo~~ dia milik Changmin oppa!"

"Siwon!"

"Changmin!"

'Siwon!"

"Changmin!"

"CK! Sudah sudah! Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika yang benar itu Kyutoria? Kajja, kita sudah sampai! Berhentilah berdebat hal yang tidak benar. Jelas jelas Kyuppa selalu romantis dengan Qian eonnie." Aku menelan ludah gugup saat tiga gadis menyebalkan itu keluar dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Sungguh, demi semua kaset game yang ku punya. Aura Ming Chagi ku entah mengapa kini terasa begitu pekat.. o-oh, jangan sampai dia..

"Tidak ada jatah selama seminggu tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" kulihat Ming keluar dari lift dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Ya! Ming! Ming! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku eoh? Yah.. chagia~~ apa yang kau bicarakan? Aishh... eottokhae!"

Flashback End

.

.

YA! Kenapa kalian malah menertawakan aku lagi? Durhaka sekali kalian ini! Daddy sedang kesusahan dan kalian malah asyik tertawa! Jinjja!

Hahh... Eottokhae? Daddy sudah mencoba membujuk Mommy kalian tapi yang ada malah Daddy yang terkena lemparan bantal kemarin! Kurang apa coba Daddy? Tampan iya, jenius iya, kaya iya, macho iya, apalagi cobaaaa?#kurangbaek #jduakk

Bisa-bisanya Mommy kalian itu berfikir Daddy ini menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon hyung dan Changmin! Hell, sampai kiamat pun Daddy bersumpah tak akan berpaling dari Mommy kalian yang cetar membahana badai(?)! apa lagi jadi uke, Hell No! Big no!

Dari mana mereka berfikiran seperti itu coba? Hiiii~~ membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding dan ingin muntah... uke? Maksudnya aku yang 'dimasuki'? Aarrgggghhhhh... yang benar saja! ayolah, Siwon itu hanya hyungku dan Changmin? Masa kalian tidak tau kalau dia hanya sebatas patner in crime seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Sumpah demi Heebum yang bulu kakinya baru ku cabut, kami hanya sebatas bersahabat, tak lebih!

Jika kalian mau tau, sebenarnya mereka itu bukan mendekatiku. Justru dua namja itu selalu mencoba mendekati Ming chagi, tidak adakah yang sadar eoh? Ahh ayolah, apa kalian buta tak bisa melihat jika mereka menatap Mommy kalian lapar?

Kalau teringat itu ingin rasanya aku berlari mendatangi mereka dan mencincang tubuh mereka untuk makanan Ddangkoma, muehehehe.. sadis? Hoooo... kalian baru tau kalau Daddy kalian ini bisa sadis? Makanya jangan berfikir untuk memonopoli Mommy arra?

Dan soal Qian, hey, dia itu hanya temanku saja. Memang sih kata Changmin dia seksi, tapi bagiku lebih seksi Mommy Ming kalian itu (^0^)b

. Uhhggg... wajahnya yang manis, mata foxy nya, dahi seksinya, lekuk pinggangnya, bokong montoknya dan ahh.. Hole semp- YA! YA! Kenapa aku malah cerita mesum begini, cepat tutup telinga kalian! Aku tak ingin dicap sebagai ayah yang mengajari anak-anaknya dengan hal-hal yadong! Enak saja, memangnya aku Eunhyuk hyung apa! #JadiDariTadiDaddyCeritaApaEoh?! -_-' semuanya mesum deh perasaan!

Oke, oke, akan Daddy lanjutkan lagi...

Ya, begitulah babies, Daddy benar benar mencintai Mommy kalian dan tak berniat untuk berpaling sedikitpun darinya. Bukankah kalian sangat jeli melihat semua kode yang Daddy tunjukan eoh? Pokoknya KyuMin is real! Kalian harus percaya! Bahkan nyawapun rela Daddy serahkan untuk Mommy kalian #cieeeeeeee

Daddy mohon bantulah Daddy membujuk Mommy kalian yang lagi ngambek itu. pairing-pairing itu tidaklah benar, hanya Kyumin!

Wonkyu, Changkyu, Kyutoria, Seokyu dan Kyu kyu yang lain itu tidak benar! Aisshh... harus berapa kali Daddy jelaskan kalau itu hanya fanservice biasa eoh? Hati Daddy hanya untuk Mommy kalian!

Daddy tau kalian anak-anak yang baik, jadi untuk kalian dimana pun kalian berada, tolong bantulah membujuk Mommy kalian itu~~.. Ah! Aku juga tau kalau sebagian dari kalian suka menulis fanfic tentang kami bukan? bagaimana kalau kalian membuat surat untuk Mommy agar memaafkan Daddy? Eotthe? Ayolah... buatlah sesuatu untuk Mommy bunny itu! jangan hanya asyik membuat dan membaca adegan NC kami! Aigoo.. ngomong-ngomong dari mana kalian bisa tau sedetai itu eoh? Soal foreplay dan desahan Mommy, kalian tau dari mana? Apa kalian meletakkan kamera pengawas dikamar Mommy dan Daddy? Aisshh.. apa Eunhyuk Ahjushi itu yang mengajarkan kalian menjadi mesum? Akan kuhajar monyet pelit itu nanti, lihat saja!

Berhentilah mengintip babies! Kalian akan kelelahan dan syok melihat kehebatan Daddy dalam menunggangi Mommy, jadi lebih baik hentikan aksi mengintip itu ne? Ah, Daddy jadi ingat nasib Little Cho, malang nian nasib kami hiks! Inikah neraka dunia? #lebayDaddy

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah berkencan dengan laptopmu itu! cepat keluar untuk makan malam!"

Ahhh.. kalian dengar itu? Mommy kalian sedang berteriak dari dapur, sepertinya ia masih marah, huweeee... Tapi inilah yang membuat Daddy mencintainya, meski tengah marah, ia tetap memperhatikan kesehatan Daddy kkk~

Sayangnya tidak dengan kesehatan Little Cho T_T #DaddyMecumIhhh

Baiklah, sampai disini dulu cerita Daddy oke? Daddy tak ingin membuat Mommy montok kalian itu tambah marah. Ingat! Bantu Daddy untuk berbaikan dengan Mommy arrachi? Daddy akan menunggu bantuan kalian, setidaknya doakanlah kami sebelum kalian tidur...

Nah, sekarang Daddy sudah harus pergi... doakan Daddy agar bisa segera baikan dan menunggangi Mommy lagi ndee, muehehe

Sampai jumpa lagi anak-anakku~~

Gomawo sudah mau mendengarkan curhat Daddy kalian yang tampan ini hihihi~ percayalah! Daddy hanya tertarik pada Mommy! Kalian percaya semua penjelasan Daddy kan? Good baby~ #HighFive

Ahh.. kalian memang yang terbaik^^ oke, Daddy harus pergi sekarang,

Chup,

Annyeoooong~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Uwaaaaaa... apa ini? #tutupmuka

Hahaha, aku tau ini konyol, tapi sumpah aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk Joyer dan Kyumin Shipper. Gak sengaja kepikiran kayak gini, bikinnya sejaman. Singkat emang, makanya kalau jelek tolong dimaklumi, hohoho

Nah, tuh Daddy ceritanya lagi galau, jadi buat readers atau author yang pengen bikin sequelnya atau ff lain atau apalah itu buat bantuin Kyu Daddy, silahkan... Queen gak akan marah^^ sepanjang bukan copas!

kita bersaudarakan? #hug

Review ne, Queen pengen tau pendapat kalian atau seenggaknya berilah Daddy kita sepatah dua patah kaka #Halaaahh

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, Annyeong (^0^)/

**KYUMIN JJANG (^0^)b**


End file.
